Hare Do
Hare Do is a 1948 Merrie Melodies Cartoon starring Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd which was released in 1949. It is one of the few Bugs Bunny/Elmer Fudd pairings directed by Friz Freleng that was released after Hare Trigger, the debut of Yosemite Sam (most of whose appearances were in cartoons directed by Freleng). The title of the cartoon is an obvious pun on the term "hairdo," another word for a hairstyle. This is also last cartoon where Bugs is seen sitting on The Warner Bros. Shield and then he pulls it down during the post-1948 period. This would not occur again until (Blooper) Bunny in 1991. The cartoon's final scene is a nod to the ending of 1939's A Day at the Zoo, which featured Elmer's prototype Egghead being swallowed up by a lion. Plot Elmer Fudd is hunting for Bugs Bunny using his "Wabbit Detector". As he is searching, Bugs misleads Elmer, who walks off a cliff. Later Elmer gives chase to Bugs and Bugs hitches a ride in a car not noticing Elmer is the driver. When Bugs realizes that, Elmer stops the car at a movie theater. Bugs pays his fee to get in the theater. After some pushing his way through the occupied seats and getting a snack, he is faced with Elmer. As Elmer follows Bugs pushing their way past the occupied seats Elmer comes across a little old lady, who hits Elmer for his interruption. Elmer finds out that the "old lady" is Bugs in disguise ensuing a scuffle with Bugs as he calls an usher who throws Elmer out. Back at his seat, Bugs' view is blocked by a woman with a large hat-which turns out to be Elmer. Elmer chases Bugs to a different theater and is greeted by a message on screen requesting him to come to the box office. When Elmer inquires, Bugs splatters a pie in his face. Elmer then chases Bugs into the men's lounge, but Bugs rushes back out and replaces the sign with the sign from the ladies' lounge. Bugs reports Elmer to the usher who throws Elmer out again. When Elmer sneaks back in, getting trampled by movie patrons going in and out. Bugs is operating the notification lights until Elmer catches up to him. Elmer then chases Bugs back to the theater and then Bugs as an usher leads Elmer into a circus act. Elmer is unaware of the act unicycling down a highwire and into the mouth of a lion as he is wearing dark Glasses. Edited versions The most notable scenes that were cut when this cartoon aired on ABC were: * The part where Elmer strangles Bugs (dressed as an old lady) and Bugs beats him with an umbrella as he's screaming for the usher (along with Bugs beating Elmer with the umbrella before Elmer strangles him). The ABC edit goes from Bugs (as an old lady) yelling, "Oh, no you don't!" to him screaming, "Usher! This man's annoying me!" * The shot of the theater patrons smoking cigarettes during intermission after Elmer gets trampled. Availability Hare Do is available on Disc 1 of the Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3 DVD set, restored and uncut. References External links * * Category:1949 animated films Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Friz Freleng Category:Films featuring hunters Category:Films set in a movie theatre Category:1940s American animated films